


No Turning Back

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform, Post Bartlett Administration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-18
Updated: 2002-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	1. No Turning Back

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**No Turning Back**

**by:**

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows A Big Decision. 

**The Next Monday at school**

Jo's POV: 

This weekend was awful, but I did manage to work somethings out in my head. I decided once and for all to get over my pathetic crush on Leo and learn to live in the real world. I'm too old for these silly romantic fantasies. Besides, I learned on Saturday night that Leo is definitely not a knight in shinning armor. I also thought a lot about what I should want, and I came to the conclusion that Brandon is it. He's loyal, dependable, honest, well meaning, and he loves me. I am determined to make myself happy with him. I will make every effort to stop nitpicking at his faults and constantly comparing him to someone else. I will be the attentive girlfriend that he deserves to have and stop indulging in daydreams about someone who is not what I should want. 

**Leo's POV:**

Jo didn't take any of my calls this weekend, and I really don't know why. Aunt Donna said she wasn't taking anyone's calls which really made me worry about her. Jo is always sociable which makes me wonder what it could be that would make her this withdrawn. I swear, Brandon better not have hurt her on Saturday night. 

"Noah, where's your sister?" I ask when I get to the bench where he, Jo, Megan, and I meet before class. 

"She said she was going to the library to study," Noah says as he takes a sip of his coffee and passes the cup to Megan. 

"Have you noticed her acting strangely withdrawn this weekend?" I ask. 

"Yeah, but she apparently doesn't want to talk about it. Maybe you can get it out of her," Noah says. 

"I'll give it a try," I say as I head to the library hoping that I am successful in discovering what is wrong with her. I enter, look around, and soon spot Jo sitting in the corner reading her economics textbook. I walk over to her and crouch down in front of her. 

"I called you all weekend," I say. 

"I just didn't feel like talking on the phone," Jo says in an emotionless voice that just doesn't sound like her. 

"Not even to me?" I ask. 

"Not even to you Leo. I needed some time alone," she says as she meets my eyes for the first time. Ouch, that stung. 

"Is this about Saturday night?" I ask. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Jo replies. 

"Jo, come on, its me. You can tell me anything," I urge. 

"Leo, that's part of the problem. I think we need to set some ground rules. From now on, my personal decisions are my own and yours are your own. We're not going to question each other about those decisions and we aren't going to talk about our sex lives to the other. This way we aren't tempted to lie or shy away from the truth, and we aren't forced to reveal details that we don't want the other to know," Jo says. So she has a sex life and she doesn't want to talk about it. Yeah, that's what I really wanted to hear first thing in the morning. It's a damn good thing I didn't eat breakfast because I might lose it. 

"Jo, I think we need to talk about it," I say, even though talking about it might kill me. 

"Well, I don't think we do," Jo says as she gives me a challenging look. 

"Jo, there you are," Brandon says as he hurries over to us. 

"Yes, here I am," Jo says in a sweet voice with a smile for him. "Actually Brandon, I'm having a lot of trouble understanding the difference between the Bretton Woods System and the system we use now and I have a quiz on it first period. Do you get it?" 

"Here, let me help you. The Brentton Woods system was a method of stable monetary exchange in which currencies were pegged to the US dollar which was in turn backed by gold held in Fort Knox……." Brandon begins to explain to Jo as he pulls out a notepad to outline important points on for her. Jo is paying close attention to him and seems to have forgotten that I exist so I turn around and leave. I guess she's trying to tell me that it is Brandon and not me who is important to her now. 

**Jo's POV:**

I want to be Leo's friend, I really do. Its just that I need him to follow the rules I've set in order for that to happen. I can't take lying, half truths, and details that I really don't have any desire to know. There have to be some well defined boundaries for us. 

After I finish my test, I grab my books and head out of my economics class to find Leo leaning against the outer wall of the classroom waiting for me. 

"How was the test?" he asks as he pushes off the wall and follows me to my locker. 

"Fine thank you," I say since I'm pretty sure that I got an A. 

"Jo, graduation is just under a month away. Did you really have to study this morning?" Leo asks. 

"Tests and grades might not be all that important to you anymore since we were both already accepted into Georgetown, but I still want to get A's," I explain as I feel him put his hand on my lower back and guide me through the crowded hall. 

"If that economics tests was so important, why didn't you just call Grandpa Jed? I'm sure he would have loved to explain the whole thing to you in great detail," Leo says. Yeah, he probably would have given my a two hour explanation including all the details that I really don't need to know. 

"I'm sure he would have, but I didn't want to bother him this early in the morning. Besides, Brandon did a fine job. He's very smart," I say. 

"Yeah because we all know that the high school boy knows as much as the Nobel Laureate," Leo spits out. 

"You sound jealous of Brandon," I say. 

"I'm not jealous of him. You've known this stuff since you were a kid thanks to Grandpa Jed, so why go to Brandon?" Leo asks. 

"Leo, I don't want to stand around arguing with you." 

"Fine, but I want to talk to you about Saturday," Leo says. Not going to happen. I really don't want to know. 

"Leo, you can talk to me about anything you want, but I do not now nor do I ever want to talk to you about that. Please, just let it be," I beg. 

"So that's how things are going to work between us?" he asks. 

"I think that's how they have to, at least for a while. We have to have some kind of boundaries," I say. 

"We didn't before," Leo protests. 

"Maybe we should have. Maybe then things wouldn't be strange between us," I say softly. 

"I don't like this idea Jo. I don't want to lose my friend," Leo says as he looks me in the eye. I don't want to lose mine either, but I think this is the only way to save our friendship. 

"You won't ever lose that Leo, I swear it, but I think this is the best idea, at least for a while. I'm not ready to talk about it and you need to respect that. All I ask is that our sex lives be the one topic that is off limits for the two of us," I request. 

"Okay, but Jo, if you ever need to talk to me about it, I'll be there for you," Leo says. 

"I know you will," I say with a smile as I give him a hug, happy that our friendship will survive the test it was put to on Saturday night. 


	2. No Turning Back 2

**No Turning Back**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows A Big Decision. 

* * *

**The Lyman House a few hours before graduation**

Leo Seaborn's POV: 

Well Jo, Noah, and I graduate in a matter of hours from now so everyone is gathered at a pre-graduation party here at the Lyman house since my mom, dad, and siblings will be leaving for an event in California just after graduation. By everyone, I do in fact mean everyone. Grandpa Jed and Grandma Abby made the trip down from New Hampshire, and Grandpa Jed is currently torturing my father and Jo's father with trivia since he says he doesn't get to do that nearly often enough now. Usually when he does it over the phone, they tone him out and watch something on TV, a luxury they were not afforded while he was actually the President. Uncle Toby is complaining to Uncle Leo about some horrid students that he had in class this past semester to he is happy to finally be rid of. Zoey is talking to my mother about a bill that is going to conference committee next week while Charlie is outside playing basketball with John, Andy, and Brian. Elizabeth, Mel, Sarah and Katie are upstairs gossiping about something while Noah is off with Megan in the kitchen. 

Jo is sitting with her mother and Aunt CJ talking about the world tour that CJ is leaving on the day after tomorrow. I move over in their direction and can her Jo talking excitedly about various places and lamenting the fact that she can't go. 

"Europe for four weeks, Asia for four weeks, an then Africa for four weeks! You're so lucky. I'm expecting postcards every week," Jo says. 

"Well, I'm taking Liz with me so I'll get her to write you to, and you can get them more often then that," CJ promises. "Besides Jo, is not all fun and games. I'll be working a lot of the time, touring places that need inspection, listening to complaints, and attending meetings and conferences." 

"You'll get to go someday too honey. I was thirty before I convinced you father to take me to Paris," Donna says "And you don't even want to know how much convincing that took." 

"If convincing means what I think it does, then you're right, I REALLY don't want to know," Jo says as she makes a face that causes CJ and Donna to have a laugh at her expense. I take this opportunity to tap Jo on the shoulder. 

"Jo, can I talk to you for a minute," I say when she looks up at me. She nods and stands to follow me out onto the front porch. 

* * *

**Jo's POV:**

I silently follow Leo out front because there is something I need to talk to him about too, well not exactly talk to him about, but get him to agree to. See, I've come to a decision over these past few weeks. I've decided that I am happy with Brandon. He's been nothing but understanding with me, and I know he loves me. It was my own heart that I was trying to figure out. I've come to the conclusion that I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him and that I'm ready. I want to do this tonight. I think it is finally the right time. Problem is that I can't tell my parents this so I need a reason to stay out all night. That's where Leo comes in. 

"What are you doing tonight after graduation?" Leo asks as we sit on my porch swing and begin to rock gently. 

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something about that," I begin hesitantly since I know that I will be breaking the rules for us that I set. "Your parents and siblings are going out of town tonight right?" 

"Yeah, they are going straight from graduation to the airport. Did you want to come over or something?" Leo asks eagerly. 

"Well, not exactly. Actually I was wondering if you would do me a favor," I say as I twist my hands nervously in my lap. 

"Anything. Just name it," Leo replies. 

"Will you let me tell my parents that I'm staying at your house tonight?" I ask as I look up to meet his eyes. 

"And you'll be staying……" Leo says as an emotion I can't distinguish flickers across his face. 

"At Brandon's," I say quietly although I'm not really sure why I feel a little guilty telling Leo this. 

"Jo, I can't cover for you for that," Leo says flatly as she shakes his head. Ugh, why the hell not? Why does he have to be difficult? 

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

I can't believe she just asked me this! Besides, it's it against those stupid rules that she set? 

"You're covering for Noah tonight!" Jo throws at me. Yeah, but he's not you! I'm not in love with him, and I really don't care if he sleeps with Megan. It's bad enough that I know that you're sleeping with Brandon, but I refuse to play a part in it. 

"That's different!" I say. Yeah I know, not the best reason, but hey its all I could come up with right now since I can't tell her all the other stuff. 

"How?" Jo demands. 

"How what?" 

"Don't mess with me Leo. How is it different? We're both eighteen, and I will hurt you if you say because I'm a girl," Jo warns. Not because you're a girl, because you're a girl that I happen to be in love with and I refuse to help you sleep with someone else! Yeah, I don't think that would go over very well. 

"Noah loves Megan. That's how its different," I say. 

"Yeah well I love Brandon too," Jo says. I close my eyes in a pathetic attempt to block out the words that I really didn't want to hear. I breath in and try to make the pain in my chest go away. I clench my fists together as I well up with anger at Brandon for stealing Jo's heart from me even though if I think about it I know that it was never mine in the first place. 

* * *

**Jo's POV:**

If he's covering for Leo, he can cover for me too. I really don't see what the difference is since he is friends with both of us. Why should he care if I sleep with someone? What business is it of his? I'm not his little sister that he needs to look after! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you very much! 

"Isn't this against the rules you yet?" Leo accuses with a scowl. I thought he didn't like the rules. 

"But you said that if I needed to talk, you'd always be there," I remind him. "Leo, I know you care about me, but you need to realize that I am not your little sister who needs your protection. I am not some innocent little girl who doesn't know any better. I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Why can't you understand that?" 

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

It not that and I swear I winced when I heard her say I think of her as a little sister. What I feel for her is far from sisterly, let me assure you. I sigh because I have no idea what to tell her. 

"Jo, I swear, its not that. I'm not trying to be the protective older brother. I just don't think it's a good idea," I say knowing fully well that she won't accept this. 

"Fine Leo, give me one good reason why I shouldn't do this. One reason," Jo says as she looks directly into my eyes. My heart is screaming at me to tell her that its because I love her and the thought of her in another man's bed is killing me. My head shouts down these shots since Jo told me that she's in love with Brandon and I have no desire to hear her rejection. 

* * *

**Jo's POV:**

I offered Leo one chance to change my mind if he can offer me a good reason why this is a bad idea. I stare into his eyes as I see the wheels in his head trying to come up with one that I'll buy. This is ridiculous! He doesn't have a reason, he just wants me to remain a baby forever. 

"No reason?" I ask a few seconds later. 

"Jo, I don't have a reason that I can give you, but if you think hard enough, you'll figure it out yourself," Leo says. What's that supposed to mean? 

"Leo," I sigh. "Are you going to do this for me or not?" 

"Against my better judgment, yeah I'm going to," Leo says dejectedly. 

"Thank you," I say as I throw my arms around him. 

Leo quickly pulls my arms off of him and I give him a questioning look. "Please don't thank me for this Jo," he says with what I would have thought to be sadness in his voice before standing up walking away without looking back at me as he normally does. What is with him lately? He must just be upset because Noah and I both have someone and things with him and Jessica didn't work out. 


	3. No Turning Back 3

**No Turning Back**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows A Big Decision. 

* * *

**Graduation:**

**Jo's POV:** "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is with great pride that I present to you the graduates of the class of 2020," our principle says as the field erupts in cheers and we all throw our hats high in the air. 

"We did it Jo!" my bother Noah shouts as he picks me up and swings me around as I laugh. He sets me on my feet and seconds later I spot Megan rushing toward us shouting for Noah. Noah takes off at a run and swings her around before planting a long kiss on her. I stand here waiting for Brandon to come to me, but realize that it will take him awhile since we are sitting alphabetically and his last name begins with an A. 

"JO!" I hear and I swing around find Leo with a huge grin on his face as he wraps me in a huge hug. 

"Smile you two," I hear my mom say as she snaps a picture of the two of us. "Where did your brother run off to." 

"Claiming a victory kiss over there," my dad says as he points Noah out to my mom. 

"Noah! You'll have plenty of time for that later. Get over here so we can take some pictures," my mom yells as Noah looks up sheepishly. Noah grabs Megan by the hand and pulls her over toward us as mom, dad, Sam, and Ainsley hug each of us. 

"Alright, let's get these pictures taken," Noah says as he grabs Megan and picks her up so her legs are dangling over one of his arms. Leo winks at Noah and before I can protest, I find myself being held by Leo in the same fashion. 

"Great picture," my mom says as she snaps a couple which I assume will end up on her desk and on my father's. 

"Hold that pose. I want one too," Ainsley says as she pulls out her camera. 

"Are you sure you can hold me?" I ask Leo, not wanting to be dropped. 

"Oh please Jo. Its not like you weigh that much," Leo says with a roll of his eyes. 

"Your father almost dropped me on our honeymoon," my says with a look in dad's direction. 

"In my defense, she was pregnant with you two and just kept talking rather than letting me carry her," dad says as Ainsley snaps the picture. 

"Jo, there you are!" Brandon says as he hurries over. At the sight of Brandon, Leo abruptly sets me on my feet. 

"Hi," I say as I greet Brandon with a quick peck on the lips since my parents are present. 

"How about one of the whole family. Brandon, would you mind taking it," my mom asks as she hands the camera to Brandon when he nods. Megan stands behind Brandon as the rest of us have our picture taken. I find myself standing between Noah and Leo who both have their arms around my waist with our smiling parents standing behind us. Now one with the extended family including Grandpa Jed, Grandma Abby, and all the aunts and uncles. Twenty minutes and four rolls of film later, we are finally finished with the picture taking portion of the evening. 

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry we have to leave, but we've got that big fundraiser in California. I just want you to know how proud I am of you," Ainsley says as she hugs her oldest son. Sam hugs him to and then they both hug Noah and I. 

"Um, dad, Noah and Jo are going to spend the night at our house tonight. That's okay right?" Leo says. I try to catch Leo's eye to smile at him, but he refuses to meet my eyes. 

"Fine by me. You kids have a good time and don't party too hard tonight," Sam says as my father nods his approval. 

"I don't want to see any of your pictures in the newspaper tomorrow," Ainsley warns. "And no house parties." 

"Come on. What do you say we all go get some coffee and let the kids get their partying started," Grandpa Jed suggests. Everyone agrees that it sounds like a goo plan and one by one they hug us goodbye. 

"Have a goodnight baby. I'm so proud of you," my dad says as he hugs me tight. "I'll see you tomorrow. Be good tonight," he says before moving on to Noah. I have a feeling what I'm planing on doesn't fit my father's definition of good which makes me feel a little guilty for a second before I push the guilt out of my head. 

"I couldn't be prouder of you," my mom says as she embraces me. "You be careful tonight," she whispers in my ear. As I meet her eyes, I know that my mother is no fool and knows that it is not at Leo's that I plan to spend the night any more than Noah does. I nod to her and she smiles before kissing my forehead and then going to hug my brother. As soon as all the adults leave, my brother turns to Leo and thanks him for covering for him. 

"Don't mention it buddy. You two have a great time," Leo says as he shakes my brothers hand and kisses Megan's cheek before they leave. 

"You two want to hit one of the parties?" Leo asks, looking at me and ignoring Brandon's presence. 

"Actually, I think the two if us are going to stay in tonight," Brandon says as he smiles at me. Leo doesn't wait for me to say anything and turns to leave as soon as those words leave Brandon's mouth. 

"Leo!" I call after him, but he just keeps walking and doesn't even glance back at me. 

"Ready to go?" Brandon asks me as he nuzzles my neck. I nod my head and take his hand so he can lead me to his car, looking back to glance at Leo walking away one more time. 

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

I need a drink. Yeah, alcohol is the only thing that will help get rid of these images of Jo that I just can't deal with. I get in my car and head for the biggest graduation party that is being thrown by one of the football players where I know there will be alcohol enough to make me forget. 

"Leo, great to see you man!" a guy shouts when I get there as he presses a beer into my hand. I down the thing in a minute and grab another. Nope, the damn picture is still there. I head over to a table where a group of guys are doing shots and join them, bemoaning for once the fact that my system is nowhere near as sensitive as Jo's is as I down a shot. 

* * *

Jo's POV: 

I'm really, really nervous as I walk into a hotel room with Brandon. He hands me a glass of Champaign and as I down it, I hope that it will work to calm my nerves. Brandon walks over and puts his arms around me as he lowers his lips to mine. `I can do this,' I think as I respond to his kiss. 

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

"Twenty-six…twenty-seven…twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty," I hear people counting as I am held upside down by four jock as I chug beer from the keg. I can take any more and I spit. The counting stops and I am lowered to my feet. I wobble for a few moments as I try to regain a sense of balance. 

"That was a great keg stand," I hear a female voice from behind me say and I turn to see my ex-girlfriend Kelly. 

"Thanks," I say as I head back toward the house on my shaky legs. I think the alcohol plan is working because I'm having trouble thinking of anything right now. 

* * *

**6:00 AM The Next Morning**

Jo's POV: 

Oh my god! What have I done? Actually, I know what I have done. I've made what is very possibly the worst mistake of my life so far! I slept with Brandon last night and I regretted it the moment after I did it. How could I have possibly been so stupid?!?! I'm told that my parents made countless mistakes in their love lives before they finally got together and with my stupid behavior last night, I guess I've just proved that blood runs true. 

Brandon fell asleep right afterward, although he did whisper that he loved me first. It was just seconds later that my silent tears began to fall as I realized what I'd done and just how big of a mistake I had made. I realized that when I saw that I couldn't in all honesty tell him that I loved him back. I told Leo that I loved Brandon but I think that was a result of the fact that I was tired of being treated like a baby by him. I thought back to when Leo told be that if I were to think long and hard, I would be able to come up with my own reason for why I shouldn't do what I just did. Well, unfortunately, I left the thinking for afterward and I find myself wishing I hadn't because I have my reason now. I don't love Brandon. I like and respect him, but I just don't love him, no matter how many times I tried to tell myself that I do. 

My mistake is made all the worse by the fact that I hurt not only myself, but I'm going to hurt Brandon terribly to because I think he genuinely loves me. The fact that I'm going to hurt such a decent guy makes me feel incredibly guilty. I would give anything to take back what happened last night because that is only going to make it harder on him. 

"You're awake early," Brandon says as he stirs and kisses my cheek. He opens his eyes and immediately knows that something is not right. "Jo, what's wrong? Do you feel alright? Are you hurting?" 

I actually do hurt physically, but that's not something that he needs to know. He's going to feel bad enough, so I don't want to burden him with that too. 

"I'm not hurting, its something else," I say. 

"What is it?" he asks as he sits up in bed. God, how do I tell him this? Is there anyway to soften the blow? 

"Brandon, I'm so sorry. You're not going to like what I have to say, but its only right that I tell you," I begin. "Last night was a mistake." 

"Jo, I'm sorry if it was too soon, but you were the one who said you were ready," Brandon says. 

"Yes, I know I was, but I really didn't give it enough thought. I didn't give us enough thought. Brandon, I think you're in this much deeper than I am," I try to explain. 

"Jo, what are you saying? That you don't feel about me how I feel about you?" Brandon asks as a hurt look settles on his face. 

I feel the tears start to fall again as I shake my head. "I'm so sorry," I say. 

"Is this because of Leo?" Brandon asks after a minute. 

I'm shocked. "What makes you ask that?" 

"Just something about the way you look at him. It's a look that no one else brings to your face," Brandon says sadly and decide to answer honestly. I think there is a good chance that I'm in love with Leo, although the chances of us getting together are nonexistant, but even if there were no Leo, I still don't think I'd be in love with Brandon. So, no this isn't because of Leo. 

"No, its not about Leo. In fact, I'm not sure what I feel about him. Its all very confusing, but this is about me not being able to keep us a masquerade. Brandon, I tried so hard to love you, I really did. You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. We're just…we're not right for each other. Not this way. You deserve someone who can love you and treat you better then me. To keep dating each other would be wrong for both of us," I explain as gently as I can. 

"Jo, I think maybe its best if you go," Brandon says, and I can tell that I've hurt him greatly. 

"I'm so sorry," I say again, wishing I could help ease the pain I've caused him. 

"You can't ask your heart to do something that it doesn't want to," Brandon says softly. 

"I wish we could be friends," I say honestly. 

"Maybe someday we can, but I think maybe its best if we don't talk for a little while," Brandon says. I nod and whisper that I'm sorry one more time before leaving the room. I take the elevator down stairs at ask the clerk at the front desk to call me a cab. I need to talk to someone so I pull my cell phone out of my purse and call Noah from outside the hotel as I wait for my cab to arrive. 

"Hello," I hear Noah's drowsy voice say on the other line and I know that I woke him up. 

"Noah," I say through tears. 

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asks right away in a much more alert tone. 

"I made a huge mistake," I tell him. 

"What happened?" he asks gently. 

"I slept with Brandon. I realized what a mistake it was this morning and broke things off with him," I confess. 

"Oh Jo. Alright, here's what were going to do. You're going to head over to Leo's and I'll get there as soon as I can," Noah says. 

"Noah, I can't go to Leo's. He probably has Jessica there or something," I say. My feelings for Leo as still very confusing, but I know that I don't want to walk in on that. 

"What are you talking about? He doesn't even like her," my brother says. 

"He liked he enough to sleep with her at Prom," I say. 

"He didn't sleep with her," Noah retorts. 

"Don't lie to me Noah. I saw him getting a key at the front desk," I inform him. 

"Jo, the key was for me and Meg. I just didn't want to deal with a sex talk from mom if dad called and found out I had a room there. Leo left right after you did and he took Jessica right home," Noah says. I drop the phone to the ground as my mistake slaps me in the face. I quickly recover and pick it back up to here Noah saying my name. 

"Yeah, I'm here. Okay, yeah I'll meet you at Leo's. Don't rush, I'll be fine. Got to go, my cab is here," I say before hanging up the phone. I hop in the cab and give the driver Leo's address as I sit back and try to sort through the information I've just received. 

I feel even worse now that I know that Leo didn't lie to me. The fact that he was telling the truth makes my actions, words, and rules inexcusable. My conversation with Leo right before I left Prom comes rushing back to me as I recall how I thought that he might have beyond friends feelings for me. By how much he was against the idea of me sleeping with Brandon, I think there is still a chance that he might. The question is how do I feel. I close my eyes and try to figure it out. It doesn't take me long, because I'm pretty sure I've known all the time and was just afraid to admit it. I'm in love with my best friend. Part of what made last night so horrible when I was with Brandon was the fact that when I closed my eyes, I thought of Leo. I felt incredibly guilty, but I couldn't help the fact that it was his face that I was imagining. God, maybe there is still a chance for us. 


	4. No Turning Back 4

**No Turning Back**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows A Big Decision. 

* * *

**Outside the Seaborn House**

Jo's POV: 

"Thanks," I say as I toss a twenty at the cab driver and jog up to the door of Leo's house and ring the doorbell. I wait a few seconds and no one comes to the door. Damn it Leo, get up and answer the door! I push the bell a couple more times in quick succession until I hear Leo's voice on the other side saying "Alright, relax, I'm on my way." 

He flings the door open and stands there in just his boxer shorts looking very tired. 

"Uh hi," I say, feeling a little nervous and not knowing exactly where to start. 

"Jo, what are you doing here this early?" Leo asks with a yawn. 

Why am I here? I'm here because I made a couple huge mistakes. I'll have to live with one, but I'm hoping that I can make up for the other. "I'm here because I made a huge mistake," I confess, deciding that right now honesty is definitely the best policy. 

"What happened?" Leo asks. 

"I slept with Brandon last night," I tell him. 

"God Jo, did he hurt you? What happened? Are you okay?" Leo asks, immediately more alert. "Come here," he says as he wraps me in a tight protective hug. "I swear, if he hurt you Jo…" he murmurs in my ear as he strokes my hair. 

"Leo, he didn't hurt me, I swear. In fact, I'm the one who hurt him," I say, and I still feel horrible about it. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asks. I nod my head and follow him to the couch. "What happened?" 

"I went to bed with him, and as soon as we had done it, I realized what a mistake I had made. It was awful," I explain. 

I see Leo's jaw tense and his fist clench together when he hears me say this. "What happened this morning?" 

"I told him what I had made a huge mistake and that things between us weren't right. I told him that I wasn't in love with him." 

"But you told me yesterday that you were." 

"I lied. I thought that maybe I was, but I was so very wrong," I say as I look into his eyes. 

"You're not in love with him?" Leo asks as he meets my eyes with a hopeful look in his. 

"No, I'm not. He wasn't the right guy," I say as I pick up Leo's hand without breaking eye contact. 

"Who is the right guy?" Leo asks in a whisper. 

I take a deep breath and try to prepare myself to say `I think you might be." Just before I can form the words, my jaw drops at the sight of someone in his doorway. Oh my god! My jaw and I blink because what I see is Leo's ex-girlfriend Kelly wrapped in Leo's bed sheets with messy hair and a tired look on her face. 

"Oh Leo, there you are. I woke up alone and couldn't remember where I was for a second. It wasn't very nice of you to leave me alone like that," she pouts before taking notice of my presence in the room. "Oh, hey Jo. Gosh, you're here early." Oh God, I just made another huge mistake! What is wrong with me lately? Why can nothing go my way. 

"I was just leaving," I force myself to say in a steady voice before standing up and walking quickly to the door. I can't believe Leo slept with her last night! How could I have thought that he had changed? That he might want me? I can feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes as my heart races. Just please don't let me cry until I get out of here. 

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

"JO WAIT!" I shout as I jump up off the couch and rush out the door after her completely ignoring the girl wrapped in my sheets. I swear, Kelly has the worse sense of timing because I think Jo and I were well on our way to a break through. Yeah, I know this is partially my fault too since I was the idiot who got drunk and slept with her, but to be perfectly honest, I don't remember how it all happened. I remember doing shots with the guys and then my memory is blank until I woke up this morning to the sound of the doorbell with a splitting headache and Kelly's hair in my very dry mouth. Jo doesn't turn around so I shout for her to wait again. 

"For what? So you can parade you latest conquest in front of me? So you can make me feel even worse than I already do?" Jo says as she spins around to face me. 

"That's not what this is! I don't even know how that happened," I say in an attempt to defend myself. 

"I've got a pretty good idea and no desire for details," Jo says. 

"Jo, listen to me. I was drunk. I swear I don't remember a thing," I say. 

"And you think that makes it okay? That you can sleep with someone and then just blame it on the alcohol? Well that doesn't work for me. I've been drunk and I would NEVER do something like that," Jo yells at me. 

"It was a mistake. I should never have done it," I say, hoping that this admission will help. 

"Yeah, I've heard that before," Jo sneers. 

"Yeah, you have. You just said the same thing to me," I point out, trying to cool her temper. 

"Yeah, I told you that Brandon was the wrong guy, but at least I learn from my mistakes and don't keep repeating them!" 

"This is not one I plan on repeating either," I say calmly. "And you never did tell me who the right guy was." 

"He's no one. Everyone I thought might be right is just so wrong and I was a fool not to realize sooner," Jo says as she hails a cab. 

"Jo, don't go. Please, let's just talk about this," I plead. 

"I think we've said everything there is to say," Jo says as she steps into the cab without looking back at me. Boy did I screw up big time this time. 

* * *

**Jo's POV:**

I give the driver directions before breaking down in the back seat. I can't believe I was about to open my heart up to him when SHE walked into the room. Why do I always make such awful decisions? Why does my heart make the stupidest decisions? Why can't I want someone who actually wants me in return? Seriously, what's wrong with me? 

"Here we are," the driver says as he pulls up in front of the house. 

"Thanks," I say as I hand him some money and walk to the door. I ring the doorbell and I try to wipe away the tears that won't stop falling. 

"Jo, sweetheart, what's wrong," Aunt CJ asks when she answers the door. 

"Everything," I say as she wraps me in her arms while I continue to cry. 


	5. No Turning Back 5

**No Turning Back**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows A Big Decision. 

* * *

**CJ's House**

CJ's POV: 

"Okay Jo, let's go sit on the couch and you can tell me what's wrong," I say as I smooth her hair back from her tear stained face wondering what on Earth could make her this upset. "Just give me a second to grab a cup of coffee. Do you want one?" I ask and she nods her head. Of course she wants coffee, she is after all Josh and Donna's daughter. I bring out two cups of steaming coffee and hand one to her before telling her to fill me in on what is wrong. 

"You can't tell anyone," Jo says in a very serious voice as she meets my eyes. 

"Jo, you've been coming to me with your secrets since you were knee high. In all those years, how many secrets have I ever spilled?" I ask. 

"None, but this is so much bigger than those. Just swear on the sisterhood that you won't tell anyone," Jo pleads. 

"Okay, I swear," I say. 

"Where is Elizabeth?" I ask. 

"She's at your house. Katie wanted her to spend the night," I say and Jo nods finally ready to get on with her story. 

"I slept with Brandon last night. It was my first time," she says and I immediately know why she doesn't want me to tell anyone. Josh would kill him and keep her under lock and key until she was thirty. I nod and wait for her to continue. "Oh it was such a big mistake and I wish I could take it back," Jo says as a tear rolls down cheek. I instantly pity her. How awful it must be to have such a bad experience your first time. 

"Are you hurt? Were you at least careful?" I ask. 

"I'm a little sore, but that's not the problem and yes we were careful," Jo says. 

"Jo, if you want me to help you, you have to tell me why it was a mistake," I implore. 

"I don't love him. I felt so bad when I figured it out because I know that he loves me. I told him this morning that we needed to end things between us," Jo explains. 

"Oh sweetie," I say as I wrap her in a hug. The poor girl feels awful about not being able to return his feelings in addition to morning after regret. Well that certainly explains the tears. "I know this was a bad experience from you, but at least you figured it out now instead of months from now. It took a lot of courage for you to tell him how you felt. Well, after hearing that, I can understand your tears." 

"You'd think that was why I was crying right?" Jo says in an ironic voice. 

"Isn't it?" I ask. I mean isn't that enough? 

"I'd like for those to be my only problems this morning, but no there is more. When I woke up this morning I called Noah. He told me to go to Leo's and wait for his there. I said I couldn't because Leo would have Jessica there or something," Jo says. 

"Who's Jessica?" I ask. I guess I'm not keeping up with what Jo call's Leo's revolving door of women. 

"She's a bimbo," Jo says bitterly. "She was Leo's prom date. That's actually part of the story. See, Leo talked me out of sleeping with Brandon on Prom night and told me that he wasn't going to sleep with Jessica either. Well just before Brandon and I left, I saw Leo getting a key to a room. I was more hurt than I'd ever been because I thought he lied to me, only this morning Noah told me that the key was for him and Megan and that Leo never slept with Jessica. So I thought that after his prom night talk that maybe he'd turned over a new leaf. I rushed over to Leo's house to talk to him. I told him all about last night and that Brandon wasn't the right guy. When he asked who was, his ex-girlfriend Kelly came out wearing nothing but his sheets. I walked out and Leo followed. We had a big fight in the yard before I left," Jo says. 

A light goes on in my head and I wonder why I didn't see it before. I had suspicions a while ago that Jo might have a crush on Leo, but I never thought it had gotten this far. "So you're in love with your best friend?" I ask to confirm what I already know now. 

"No I'm not," Jo denies. 

"Jo, you're in love with Leo are you?" I ask to get her to confess it. 

"He's just my friend. That's all we are, and after this morning I don't know how good of friends we are," Jo says. 

"Can I ask you a question? If Leo were in an accident, would you stop for red lights on the way to the hospital?" 

"No," Jo says quickly. 

"What if it were Brandon?" I ask. 

"I'd stop, but I'd still get there quickly," Jo says. 

"See, you love Leo," I say with a smile. 

"I don't think that proves anything," Jo says. 

"Jo, with Leo, you would put your personal safety at risk to get to him. We only do that for the ones we love. The whole red lights thing was something your mother told your dad back when they too were `just friends,'" I say. 

"I can't be in love with Leo. I mean I thought maybe I was, but after this morning I really can't," Jo insists. 

"Jo, this isn't a unique situation. Lots of people fall in love with their best friend. Look at your mom and dad," I say. 

"This is different. I really can't. We can't date each other," Jo insists weakly. 

"Like how your dad convinced himself for years that he couldn't date your mom because she was his assistant?" I ask. 

"This is different. You wouldn't understand," Jo says. 

"Jo, if anyone would understand, its me. Do you know how many guys I couldn't date because of our respective positions? A lot, and I actually listened, but you don't have to do that. Give me one good reason why you can't date him?" I ask. 

"He doesn't like me that way," Jo says. 

"You could be wrong. Give me a reason YOU can't date him," I say. 

"Because right now I can't even stand to talk to him," Jo says. 

"You'll get over that," I say. They are too good of friends for this fight to break them apart. 

"Not for a long time. I don't even know how I'll get through the summer having to see him everyday," Jo says miserably. 

"Would it help if you didn't have to? If you got away for a while?" I ask as an idea hits me. 

"More than you know. I just need a break from him for a while. I need to clear my head. I don't think straight when he's around," Jo says. 

"Alright, I'm going to take you home and talk to your mom about something. I'll take care of this for you," I promise her. 

* * *

**The Lyman House**

Donna's POV: 

CJ just brought Jo home and I must say that my daughter doesn't look very good. She headed straight up to her room and CJ and I sat at the kitchen table to talk. 

"Where's Josh?" CJ asks. 

"He's out taking his morning walk that I force on him which he constantly complains about even though he knows its good for him. I sent the girls with him this morning to make sure he didn't just walk to Starbucks and sit there with a paper," I explain. Trust me, Josh cheats on his walks every time he can. I told him if he doesn't stop, I'll have his new assistant schedule jogging meetings for him again. 

"Good for you," CJ says with a grin. 

"What's wrong with Jo?" I ask softly. 

"I'm not at liberty to say," CJ says. I nod and decide not to push it. 

"But she'll be okay?" I ask. 

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Jo's going to have a very hard time if she has to stay here this summer. She'll get better faster if she gets away," CJ says. 

"I assume you have a suggestion," I say. 

"Yeah, why not let her come with me on my world tour. She'll love it and it will help her forget," CJ says. 

"That's very generous of you to offer," I say. 

"Well, Liz will enjoy the company and as Jo's godmother, I'd love the chance to help her," CJ says. 

"I'll talk to Josh, but I'm sure I can get him to say yes," I assure her. 

"You'll be glad you did. She needs the time away," CJ says just as Josh walks in the door. 

"Did daddy walk the whole time?" I ask Katie. 

"Yep, even though he tried to bribe me with five dollars to let him stop at Starbucks," Katie says with a grin. 

"Josh, don't you know her going price is twenty?" I ask with a grin. 

"Twenty? What does a twelve year old need with twenty dollars? Especially since you get an allowance every week?" Josh asks. 

"I'm a girl on a budget daddy. I have to supplement it where I can," Katie says with a smile at Josh. 

"She's as bad as you were," Josh says but I think mentally he is reminding himself to take a twenty next time. 

"Your wallet is going to be hurting more in a minute," I tell him. 

"What do you need to buy now?" Josh asks as he throws his wallet to me. 

"I don't think this has enough cash in it. I need plastic," I say. 

"And what will the plastic be purchasing and will the bill be smaller than the annual Congressional budget?" Josh asks. 

"Last minute plane tickets to Europe and just barely," I say as I pull out his Visa. 

"Why are we going to Europe?" Josh asks. 

"We're not. We're sending Jo with CJ for the summer," I explain. 

"Why?" Josh asks. 

"Because your daughter just broke up with her boyfriend and she needs to get away Joshua," CJ explains. 

"They broke up?" Josh says with a grin. Josh hated the fact that his baby had a boyfriend so this is good news for him. "Jo did the breaking right? I mean if it's the other way around, he better watch his back." 

"Yes, she did the breaking, but she still needs to get away. She doesn't need to see him and be reminded all the time," CJ says. 

"Buy the tickets," Josh tells me before he leaves the room. 

"So she broke up with Brandon and needs to get away? I'm not so sure that's the whole story," I say. I don't expect CJ to tell me, but I think after that day in her room before Prom that Leo Seaborn's name is somewhere on this though I admittedly have no idea where. 

* * *

**Jo's POV:**

"Baby, can I come in?" I hear my dad say from my door. 

"Yeah, come on in daddy," I say as I lay on my bed. 

"So CJ tells us that you broke up with Brandon," dad says. 

"Did you come in here to gloat?" I ask. 

"No, although I will say that he doesn't deserve you," dad says. 

"Daddy, according to you, no one deserves me," I say with a sigh. 

"I've got news that will cheer you up," my dad says as he hands me two envelopes. 

"What's this?" I ask. 

"Open them," he says. I rip open the first one and pull out a bundle of airline tickets. "Your mom and I decided to take CJ's advise and sent you on the tour with her." 

I immediately hug my father tight while repeating `thank you' over and over again. I can't believe CJ actually found a way to get me away, although I don't know why I should be surprised since she's always come through for me before. 

"Open the other one," dad says. I rip it open and a big pile of cash falls out. "We want you to have a good time and for once not be a girl on a budget. Just forget what ever is making you hurt right now and come back to us smiling. I miss your smile lately." 

"I promise," I say. 

"You might want to start packing. Your plane leaves in about 15 hours," my dad says. 


	6. No Turning Back 6

**No Turning Back**

**by:** christina

**Disclaimer:** The orginal west wing characters & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin & NBC 

**Category:** Post-Adminstration, Orignal Characters

**Spoilers:** Nothing Specific

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** This is a post administration story that follows A Big Decision. 

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

Oh shit. This morning went horribly beginning with waking up with a splitting headache and a girl I didn't want to be with. Note to self, jealousy and alcohol is not a good combination for me, it just makes a bad situation much worse. 

I feel awful about what happened last night although I think Jo took it a little too hard. Yes, I made a mistake, but so did she. I tried to get her to see that, but she didn't want to listen. After she left, I headed back to the house where I apologized to Kelly and told her that it was just the alcohol that caused last night to happen. She took it rather hard and had some harsh words for me. I just stood there silently and listened although in my opinion, she was just as responsible as I was. After she left, Noah showed up looking for Jo so I had to explain why she wasn't here, well an abbreviated version anyway. I just told him she left when she saw that Kelly was here since I'm still not ready to tell Noah how I feel about his sister. 

I was in the worst mood all afternoon as I sat at home alternating between being angry with myself for letting last night happen and cursing my bad luck that it did happen. I considered heading over to Jo's house to try to work things out, but decided that would be a bad idea since her temper needs time to cool. I guess I'll just talk to her tomorrow. 

* * *

**The Next Morning at the Airport**

Jo's POV: 

"That's our flight," CJ says as she picks up her carry on bag. 

"Bye sweetheart," my mom says as she hugs me close. It looks like she is about to cry which is probably because we've never gone more than a week without seeing each other and now I'll be gone for three months. 

"Bye mom. I love you," I say as I hug her tightly before moving on to hug my father. 

"Bye baby. Have a good time, but stay away from those European boys," he says as he kisses my cheek. 

"Bye daddy. I love you," I say. 

"Call us when you get there," mom says as she hands me my bag. 

"I will," I promise. 

"Take good care of her," my dad says to CJ. 

"I promise," CJ says as she puts one arm around my shoulders and one around Elizabeth's. "You girls ready to go see the world?" she asks us. We both answer `absolutely' and after saying good bye one more time to my parents, we all head onto the plane. 

A half hour into the flight, Liz is fast asleep. "She didn't sleep at all last night. She never sleeps the night before a trip or a major holiday," CJ explains. "How'd you sleep last night? You look a little tired too." 

"I slept okay," I say quickly, too quickly because she picks up on it and raises an eye brow. "Okay, I cried myself to sleep at about midnight. If I look tired its probably from not sleeping the night before," I say truthfully. 

"Are you okay?" CJ asks. 

"He didn't call," I say. 

"Leo?" CJ asks. 

"Yeah, he always calls or comes over after a fight, but not this time," I say. I really thought he would and kept waiting for a call that never came. 

"Did you call him?" CJ asks. 

"No, I figured this was his fault so he should make the first move toward reconciliation," I say although now I feel horrible that I left without saying good-bye to him. 

"Jo, really, I'm not sure its anymore his fault. You both made mistakes and no one should take the majority of the blame. I know it hurts to hear, but he doesn't belong to you and you haven't even told him how you feel. He might have done something you don't approve of, but its wasn't a betrayal even though it may feel like it," CJ says as gently as she can. 

"I know, but it just hurts so much still, and I can't help feeling betrayed," I admit. 

"It will get a little easier everyday and soon it won't hurt so much," CJ says. 

* * *

**That Morning at the Seaborn House**

Sam's POV: 

"Home again," I say as I pull the car into the driveway. We were only gone for less than 2 full days, but it still feels good to be home. The kids immediately jump out of the car. 

"I'm going to Andy's," John says as he begins running down the sidewalk toward the Lyman house. 

"I want to go too," Melanie declares as she trails her brother. 

"Then hurry up baby," John yells over his shoulder. 

"JOHN, wait for your sister!" Ainsley shouts after him which causes him to reluctantly stop and wait for her to catch up. 

"Ah peace and quiet," I say as I wrap my arm around Ainsley's waist and enter our house. "Or not," I say as we walk through the door only to hear the incessantly sound of a ball being repeatedly thrown at the wall. I groan because I know that sound well. Leo picked up that habit from Toby and went ever something is bothering him, he immediately grabs the rubber ball and beings tossing it. 

"What do you think it is this time?" I ask Ainsley. 

"No idea," Ainsley replies. "Although if I had to guess, I'd say it was some girl." She's probably right since that's what it usually is with him. Leo seems to have taken after me in that department. 

"I'll go see," I say as I head up the stairs to find out what's got Leo all riled up this time. 

I open his door to find him laying on his bed tossing the ball at the wall. "You're back. How was the thing?" he says when I clear my throat to make my presence known. 

"It went well. By the look of you, I'd say we had a better weekend then you did," I say taking in his scruffy, unshaven appearance. 

"I'm just tired that's all," Leo says but I know he's lying. 

"You never throw that damn ball when you're just tired. Come on, what it is?" I ask. 

"It's nothing," he says quickly. 

"Ah girl problems," I say. "So what's her name this time." Leo remains silent. "I can't give you advise unless you talk to me." 

"I'm going to go see Jo," Leo says as he stands up. I guess he doesn't want to talk to me about it anyway. Jo might give better advise then me anyway. 

"Going to a girl for advise on girls, great idea," I say as I pat him on the back and hope that Jo can help him. Oh wait, Jo can't help him because Josh called and told me that she left. "Leo, aren't you forgetting something?" I ask. 

"Yeah, I better brush my teeth first," Leo remarks as he changes direction and heads to the bathroom. 

"Yes well that's a good idea because you don't want to neglect your teeth, but I was thinking more along the lines of the fact that Jo's not here," I say. 

"What do you mean Jo's not here?" Leo asks as he spins around and re-enters the room. 

"She left with CJ this morning. I guess you are pretty tired if you forgot that," I remark before the shock on his face registers with me. "You didn't know?" I ask with disbelief. 

"She went with CJ on that tour thing? For the whole summer?" he asks. 

"Yeah, but she'll be back before school starts if that's what you're wondering," I say, trying to figure out the look on his face. 

"Um yeah, that's what I was worried about," Leo says softly. "I um, I have to go," Leo says as he brushes past me and heads down the stairs and out the door. 

"Leo where are you going?" I hear Ainsley ask. 

"I just need some air," Leo replies without stopping. 

"What was that about?" Ainsley asks me when I get to the bottom of the stairs. 

"I don't know. Hey did you know that Leo didn't know Jo was leaving?" I ask. 

"He didn't know? But those two tell each other everything," Ainsley says. 

"Apparently not this time. Looks like he's taking it pretty hard too because that's when he left. He's probably hurt that his friend didn't bother to tell him she was leaving. I wonder what in the world got into Jo that she would do something like that," I say. 

* * *

**Two Days Later**

Ainsley's POV: 

Leo's still moping around the house and I haven't gotten him to say a word to me about what happened between him in Jo that would lead to her not saying good-bye to him. Donna has no idea what occurred either. I'm trying to piece together what happened, but its not going to well. I remember that Leo asked if Jo & Noah could spend the night here on graduation night and that it was agreed that they could. Chances that Noah stayed here are pretty slim because he probably stayed with Megan so it was probably just Jo and something must have happened between her and Leo. I've thought for a while that they might have a thing for each other. Just watching them seems reminiscent of watching Josh and Donna before they started dating. I did hear from Josh that Jo broke up with Brandon the next morning although he doesn't know why which leaves me wondering if Leo's name is somewhere in this. 

I sigh trying to figure it out as I head up to Leo's room to pull his sheets off his bed so I can wash them since Leo stays as far away from laundry and housework as possible. I throw his comforter on the ground and begin pulling off the sheets when a bit of pink lace sticking out from under his bed catches my eye. Oh my god, not that! If he slept with Jo and then she left without saying good bye, things between those two could get very bad. I take a deep breath and reach for it. I know from hearing Noah's teasing that Jo writes her name in her bras & underwear like her mom does so I turn the bra over, hoping that the name isn't there. I breath a sigh of relief because there is no writing on it anywhere, and also because this bra is at least one cup size bigger than Jo. Okay, I did Leo's laundry last week and this wasn't here so Leo must have slept with someone who wasn't Jo while we were away. Then Jo leaves without saying goodbye so something had to have passed between the two of them graduation night or the next morning. 

After dumping Leo's sheets into the laundry machine I tell Sam that I'm going to walk down to the mail boxes to get the mail. The walk might do me some good as I try to piece this whole thing together. I don't approve of some of my son's behavior, but Sam indulges him saying he was that way when he was young too and that he'll grow out of it. I wish Leo would stop sleeping with all these girls although this once I have to say, I'm happy it wasn't Jo because that could have killed their friendship. Don't get me wrong, I would fully support a relationship between those two, but only one started for the right reasons at the right time. A tumble one night is not the right way to get things started which was why I was relieved to discover that the girl wasn't her. 

"Morning Ainlsey. Back already?" my neighbor Ann asks when I walk up to check my mail box as she is getting hers. 

"Yeah, it was just a quick trip," I say with a smile. 

"A good one though I hope," Ann says. 

"Very good thank you, and I trust you had a good weekend as well," I say. 

"Wonderful, except for being woken up by shouting at your house yesterday morning," Ann says. 

"Shouting?" I ask thinking maybe this is the final piece to the puzzle. 

"Yeah, Leo and the Lyman girl were screaming at each other in the yard. He chased after her in his boxer shorts but little good did it do him," Ann says as she flips through her mail. 

"Well, I'll make sure that Leo keeps it down in the mornings," I say as I put the final piece into place. Jo found Leo with another girl that morning, they fought, and she left without saying goodbye. Now the question is how do I handle Leo now that I know what happened? He won't open up so I can't talk to him about this. 

"Hey honey, Abbey is on the phone and wants to talk to you," Sam says when I get beck into the house. 

"Morning Abbey," I say when I pick up the phone. 

"Ainsley, Sam tells me that something has gotten into Leo lately," she says. 

"Yeah, he's not been himself for the past few days and nothing anyone does can shake him out of it," I say. 

"That's what Sam was saying and he seemed rather worried especially since Leo's best friend isn't even in the country to help him out," Abbey says. See, I think Jo not being in the country is the actual problem. 

"Yeah, that's definitely part of it," I say. 

"What do you think of sending him to Jed and I for the summer. The other Leo will be here and we'd love the company. Maybe getting away is just what he needs," Abby suggests. 

"I think you might be right. I'll talk to Leo, but I know how he loves it up there so I think he'll agree," I say. 

"Wonderful, get that boy up here as soon as you can," she says. 

The End. 


End file.
